Twin Troubles
by Namine-Kairi0123
Summary: Naminé is in her last year of high school when she finds herself stuck between her best friend and his twin, in the romantic sense. EDITING - READ AT OWN RISK
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I really like you, Nami." He whispered, leaning down for a kiss. I had to reach up to kiss him. My arms were up around his neck, and his arms were around my waist, lifting me towards him. Just before our lips met, there was a beeping in the background. He tilted his head. "Are those bells?"

I stepped back. "Oh my GOD! My alarm clock! I'm gonna be late for school!" Then suddenly he disappeared. "Ventus!"

"Naminé! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" called my stepmother. I woke up. Groaning, I rolled over. It is 7 am on a Thursday morning. The first day of grade 12. I got up and dug out my first day outfit. Every year for the first day of school, I wear a coloured tank top and jeans. This year, I put on a green tank top.

Who am I? I'm the girl no one notices. My name is Naminé but everyone calls me Nami. I'm 17 and in grade 12. I'm turning 18 soon. I'm 5'5", and I have medium length white-blonde hair with cerulean eyes. I have exactly four friends and two best friends, one male and one female. I'm on the school's grad committee, stage crew, and yearbook committee.

My girl best friend's name is Xion. She's 5'2" with medium length black hair and sapphire eyes. Xion is in grade 12, too. She is into poetry slams and music. I don't remember ever seeing her without an iPod or MP3 player, except in class, when it's hidden. She spends all her money on clothes and music. All Xion has ever wanted is a boyfriend who loves, and cares about her. Him being cute would be a bonus.

My guy best friend is Ventus. He's 5'9". Ventus has an identical twin brother, Roxas. The twins are nothing alike. Ven has shorter blonde hair and cobalt eyes. He plays on every sports team and is on the yearbook committee with me. Ven is always surrounded by people except when he's with us.

Roxas on the other hand keeps his spiky hair longer. It's always hanging in his azure-coloured eyes. The only thing school related he does is take pictures for the yearbook, which is a job that I got him. Roxas doesn't have many friends, and he's sort of a mystery. Many girls have asked him out but he never goes. Ventus goes out with them, instead.

Anyways, I walked lazily to the kitchen. My room is upstairs. It's the last one down the hall. I decorated it so that it was different. The walls are black with coloured handprints. My comforter is black, too. The carpet is rainbow coloured. All my furniture is different colours, for example, my TV is neon green.

I hurried downstairs. I hugged my dad and stepmother goodbye. I grabbed the keys and hurried to my car. It took a good twenty minutes but I got to school. When I was almost to the lockers, I saw Xion and Ven. Xion was wearing a short black skirt and a bright orange tank top. Ventus was wearing faded jeans, and a black t-shirt.

Xion squealed and ran over to hug me. "Hey! Why aren't you wearing your new skirt? You know, it looks totally adorable on you."

Ven smiled and walked slowly towards us.

"Hey, Nami. How's it going?" Ven asked, hugging me. I could faintly smell his cologne. It smelled good.

"Not bad. How's Aqua?" I asked, while walking towards the lockers. Aqua and Ventus had been going out for a while during the summer. Ventus and Xion walked behind me. Ventus leaned next to my locker and shifted his eyes away.

"I don't know. We broke up last week. Didn't I tell you guys?" he said, casually. Xion and I exchanged glances.

"Ventus, Ventus, Ventus," I murmured.

"No. Besides, didn't you start dating her, like 3 weeks ago?" Xion said. Ventus nodded and started going through his bag.

"Ventus! You're like a serial dater or something!" Xion ranted. "When are you going to stop this? You've dated almost every girl in the school. You probably dated more people this summer than me and Nami have dated put together!"

"Speak for yourself," I muttered. Ven smirked at Xion. She glared back.

"I know, Xi... maybe you should date me sometime," Ven winked. "Whip me into shape, or maybe Nami wants me."

He put his arm around my waist and leaned forward as if he was going to kiss me. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Not gonna happen, Ven." I said. He pouted for a second then moved closer to Xion. She rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving me with Ventus.

I turned and started walking to class. Ventus followed me and opened his mouth to say something. Suddenly Roxas, Ven's twin, showed up. He was wearing dark jeans and a plain t-shirt that was the same colour green as my tank. He hugged me.

"Hey Nami. How was summer?" Roxas asked me.

"Pretty good. I got to go to England to visit my mum. How was yours?" I replied.

"It sucked. I sprained my ankle back in July at skate camp so I couldn't do much."

"Aw. Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's better now. Hey, what classes do you have? Maybe we have some together."

"Uh... I think I have French, math, lunch, science and gym. How about you?"

Roxas glanced at his schedule. "French, gym, lunch, geography and English. How about you, Ven?"

Ventus looked up, startled. "Huh? Oh. Math, English, lunch, science, drama. I better get to class. I'll talk to you later Nami. Bye Roxas."

He turned and walked back the way we had come. "What's his problem?" Roxas asked.

"Xion is mad at him for being a 'serial dater' so he's probably being moody."

"Well, come on. We have a French class to get to." Roxas linked arms with me and pulled me towards our classroom. People I recognized stared at us and whispered. Roxas seemed oblivious to it and walked right past our class.

"Roxas? You just passed our class. If I'm late on the first day then my step-mom will kill me, and then my dad will, then my mom when she finally gets home."

"I know, but I need to talk to you in private though, if that's okay with you. It's important." I couldn't resist the puppy-dog look in his eyes.

I nodded and let Roxas lead me towards a classroom door. The room was empty so I sat on a desk. Roxas stood in front of me. He seemed kind of nervous. "Look, Nami, I know you probably haven't noticed but I like you a lot. I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go to the homecoming dance with me. It's alright if you don't want to though," he added.

"Uh, wow. Ya. I'll go to homecoming with you." I said, still staring at him in shock.

Roxas leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. He pulled me gently off the desk. "Come on. We should probably get to class. You don't want to be late, and if I'm late Mom will probably ground me."

Roxas and I hurried down the hall, hand-in-hand. The bell rang just after we sat down. Madame Radeo looked at us and began class. She spent the period explaining her expectations, and rules. After the period was over, Roxas grabbed my hand and walked me to the math room.

"Shouldn't you go to gym? You have to get changed still." I said. He looked in my eyes. Roxas put his hands on my waist.

"So? I'd rather stand here. With you." he responded sweetly. He leaned forward. I reached my arms up around his neck.

AN: This is my first story so please go easy on me, and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly Xion came up. She looked at Roxas and me, then turned and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked cheerfully, turning to glare at me.

"Nothing much." Roxas responded smoothly. "How about you?"

Xion stared at him in disbelief. "Nothing much? Really? Then how come you were about to kiss Nami?" she questioned. "Huh, Roxas?"

I turned away. "Roxas and I are going to homecoming together."

The warning bell rang. "Well I'd better get to class. See you at lunch Nami." Roxas said, kissing me on the cheek. He walked down the hall. When he got to the end, he turned back to look at us.

Xion stormed into the classroom. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were best friends!" she pouted. "I heard about it from Selphie. She hates me, so her knowing something I didn't know about my best friend is letting her win!" I rolled my eyes at her theatrics.

"We are best friends, Xion. I would have told you sooner but he just asked me before last period. We were almost late to class. I didn't know how to let you know when you weren't there. By the way, did you notice Ven acting weirdly? He started walking with me to class, even though his was the other way, but the second Roxas showed up, Ventus left."

She looked at me. "Did you ever think that Ventus might like you, and Roxas only asked you out to annoy him? I bet you didn't even think of that. I bet Roxas's mad at Ventus because he liked Alexi and Ventus got her first."

"Roxas was asked out by Alexi first. He turned her down. Ohmygosh! What if Roxas and Ventus both like me? Then both of them like me and someone is going to get hurt. I don't want to wreck their relationship!"

Xion looked like she had already thought of that. "I don't know Nami... Sorry. One second I'm getting a message." She said pulling out her phone. I read it over her shoulder.

_** ~VENTUS~ says: is it true Nami's going to homecoming wit Roxas?**_

_** XIV says: y does it matter?**_

_** ~VENTUS~ says: it doesn't...**_

_** XIV says: LIAR! You like her!**_

_** ~VENTUS~ says: so what if I do? It's not like she would date me anyway.**_

_** XIV says: did you ever ask her out?**_

_** ~VENTUS~ says: no... And I can't now. Roxas knew I was gonna ask her to homecoming at lunch. :**_

_** XIV says: Aw :( **__** well maybe you and me can go to homecoming (as friends) and make her jealous?**_

_** ~VENTUS~ says: but what if it doesn't work?**_

_** XIV says: then at least you have a hot date for the dance ;-)**_

The bell rang, telling us that it was the start of the period. The teacher wasn't there. After we waited for the teacher for 15 minutes, the principal came and dismissed us. We had a whole hour until lunch so Xion and I went out to the quad to tan. Riku, a guy that I've known for years, walked up to us.

"Hi Naminé. Hey Xion. Me and some of the guys are going to Sora's house to go swimming. Want to come? It wouldn't be as fun without you." He winked.

It was still a warm enough day for swimming so we grabbed our backpacks. Luckily, Xion has a pool by her house so we had already brought our bikini for after school. My bikini was white with different coloured spots. Xion's was black with gold stripes. I drove us there.

"Hey babes." Riku said, sitting on the edge of the pool. "You coming in or what?"

"Hell yes." replied Xion. She dove into the water. "Come on in Nami. The water feels great!"

Riku walked over to me. "Hey Naminé, are you gonna get in there or are we gonna have to throw you in?" He reached his hands toward me.

I responded by flipping into the water. Riku jumped in too. "Why aren't you on the swimming team? That was a perfect flip."

"I don't like competition." I responded.

"Well maybe you should think about trying out." he said swimming to Xion. "Hey Xion, I was wondering, do you want to go to homecoming together?"

Xion blushed. "Sorry Riku, but I'm going with Ventus."

Riku and I looked at her. "You're what?" we said at the same time. She shrugged. Suddenly her phone rang. She climbed out of the pool. She checked the caller ID.

"Hello? Hey Ven! Yeah. Nami and I are over at Sora's. Yep. One sec, I'll ask. Nam? Ventus and Roxas are going to McDonald's. Want to meet them there?" I nodded. "Ven? We'll meet you there... No, you hang up first... No, you! Alright. On three. One, two, three." She hung up.

I climbed out of the pool and we went and got changed. 15 minutes later, we were at McDonald's with the Roxas and Ventus. I sat next to Roxas and he put his arm around me. Xion and Ventus went to get their food first.

"Hey cutie. Let's go get some food." Roxas said, standing up. "What do you want? It's on me."

I ordered a chicken burger. He ordered a Big Mac. Across from us, Ventus and Xion were talking about what they were gonna wear to the dance.

"I was thinking about wearing my black and red polka-dot dress. Do you have a black button-down shirt?"

"I think so. If I don't, then I'll go buy one. What are you going to wear, Nami?"

"I don't know yet. I need to buy a new dress since I only own one, and it's too small."

"Is that a problem?" Roxas winked. Xion glared at him. Ventus shot him a look, and then glanced at me.

I laughed self-consciously. "My mom bought it when I was a baby. I might be able to wear it as a top but it barely covers anything."

We got back to the school with 10 minutes to third period.

Xion looked at her cell. "Nami, what do you have next?"

"Science and gym." I said. Ventus looked over at me. He looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. Xion glanced at him.

"Ventus, you have science next too, right? I've got gym with you Nam, so I'll see you last period. Then we should go swimming or shopping or something."

"Cool. Come on, Ventus. I'll see you later Roxas. Call me tonight if you can." I said, walking to the science lab. Ventus followed. Xion and Roxas headed to their classes.

After class, Ventus walked with me towards the gym. He stopped at his class. "Talk to you later Nami. We gotta make plans for your birthday since it is in like a week."

"Yea. Msn?" I asked. He nodded, and walked into class. I met up with Xion in the change room.

"Want to share a locker? There aren't enough for everyone." Xion said, looking up.

"Sure. Hey, are you busy next weekend?"

"No. It's your birthday."

"I know. You, Ven and I have to make plans to do something."

"What about Roxas?"

"I'll celebrate with him another time. We always hang out just the three of us for our birthdays. It's tradition."

Xion looked at me for a long time. "Okay," she said finally. She led the way out of the change room. After gym was over, we met the twins outside. Roxas kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey babe. What's happening?" he asked. He put his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"I'm going to Xion's. Xi, did you bring your car?" She shook her head. "See you tomorrow, guys. Call me later, Roxas?"

"Wait a second. What's your hurry? I wanted to talk to you about your birthday. Privately." he said, glancing at my friends.

"Well, then we'll be right back, guys." I said giving Xion a look. I walked out of earshot of them, with Roxas trailing behind me. "So what's up, Roxas?"

He looked confident. "I was thinking that maybe we could rent a room at a hotel for after homecoming."

I raised my eyebrows. "And why would we do that?"

He looked somewhat annoyed. "Why wouldn't we? I mean, we've known each other long enough that it's not like we're strangers. And I _really_ like you, and you like me too. Right?" When I didn't immediately agree, he got more annoyed. "Forget I even said anything."

I softened. "Look, Roxas it's not that. It's just... I've never been with anyone before, especially not someone I care about like you. So the suggestion threw me off."

"So do you want me to rent a room or not?" he asked, calmly. When I didn't respond, Roxas put his hand under my chin. "Babe? Its okay if you don't want to. I understand. We wouldn't have to do anything if you don't want to. It would be my first time, too."

I nodded. "Okay. We can rent a room."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"HEY! LOVERS! Let's go! I'd like to get home today!" Xion yelled.

I waved her off and kissed Roxas. My arms went up around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. When we finally let go, I noticed that Xion was glaring at me and Ventus looked dismayed, or maybe it was annoyance. I wasn't sure.

After saying goodbye to Roxas, I walked over and hugged Ventus. Xion dragged me to the car. "What was that about?" she shrieked. I shrugged.

"It seemed like a good idea. Besides me and Roxas are dating, and renting a room for after homecoming." I mentioned.

"WHAT?" she hollered. "NAMINÉ! You want to waste your first time on Roxas, when Ventus is practically begging to be with you."

"If Ventus wanted me he would have asked me out. Roxas makes me feel good about myself, and I like him. A lot."

I could practically feel her annoyance. She fumed silently the whole drive to her house. At her house, Xion got out without saying goodbye or anything. I drove home, figuring I wasn't invited to go inside.

Once there I grabbed a snack and headed upstairs to turn on my laptop. "Nami? Can you come help me with my homework please?" called Kairi. Kairi is my younger sister. She's in grade 10.

I turned and walked two doors down from mine. "Hey Kai. Watcha working on?"

"Math." she replied making a face. "The step-monster said if I don't finish all my homework for the rest of this week and next week, then I can't go to the dance."

"That sucks. Let's see if I can help." After 20 minutes, we had it done.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are my hero!" Kairi cried, hugging me. I walked to my room. I logged into msn.

** ~VENTUS~ says: hi Nami**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: hey Ven**

** ~VENTUS~ says: what's up?**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: not much you.**

** ~VENTUS~ says: nothing. So what are we doing for your birthday?**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: the usual.**

** ~VENTUS~ says: pizza and a movie.**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: yup :)**

** ~VENTUS~ says: well I got to go. Roxas wants the computer**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: Kay bye :)**

** ~VENTUS~ is now offline.**

** XIV says: Are you stupid? Like seriously? You barely know him!**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: me and Roxas have known each other since we were practically in diapers.**

** XIV says: that doesn't mean you actually KNOW him. It means you've met him**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: whatever. Can we not do this right now?**

** XIV says: fine. Whatever**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: are you coming to celebrate next Saturday?**

** XIV says: I'm not celebrating you losing your virginity. That's not something to be proud of, not before marriage.**

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: we're celebrating my birthday**

** XIV says: well I am your bff so I kind of have to come.**

Suddenly my stepmother's voice reached me. "Naminé!"

** Nami **** ily Roxas says: I got to go. Step-monsters calling.**

** XIV says: Kay. I'll ttyl.**

**AN:** Here's the second chapter of Twin Troubles.. Sorry if its not very good! Reviews are love, people :) Any suggestions for the story are welcome, thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Naminé? Could you come here please?" called a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming Aerith." I ran down the stairs. Aerith was standing there holding a phone.

"Naminé, it's your mother. She's calling from London." she said passing me the phone.

"Thanks, Aerith." I said. I turned and ran up the stairs clutching the phone. Once in my room I put it on speaker. "Kairi! It's Mom! Hello?"

"Hello Nami!" said my mother. Her British accent was very pronounced. "How's Kairi?"

"Hi Mum! I'm fine. How're you? How are Gran and Grandpa?" Kairi asked, walking into the room.

"We're all fine. How was the first day of school? Anything new happening?"

This time I spoke. "School was fine. Mum, do you remember Ventus and Roxas?"

"How could I forget? The twins who fell out of the tree at your 6th birthday party. Right?"

"Well, Roxas asked me out. We're kind of dating now."

"Roxas? I always thought you'd date Ventus. The two of you were always so close. He was very fond of you, when you were 13 if I remember correctly."

Kairi giggled. "Ventus is fond of anything that has boobs and walks."

I swatted at her. "That's not true, Kai! He's just looking for the right girl."

"Naminé, do be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. Especially while I'm not there. I'll be back next Wednesday. Oh! Mum! I've got to go girls. Gran just tripped over the dog."

"Bye Mum," we chorused. Then Kairi glanced at me.

"Nam, be careful. Those guys are trouble and you know it. I don't want my sister to get hurt; because you know, then I might have to hurt them." Kairi joked. She hugged me and walked out of my room. I ran the phone downstairs. As I turned to go upstairs, I heard my dad getting in.

"Daddy! Hi!" I rushed over to give him a hug. "Mum's coming back on Wednesday, so I was thinking... Maybe we could celebrate my birthday next Thursday."

"Sure, Naminé. Whatever you want, honey." he said kissing my forehead. "Where do you want to celebrate?"

"I was thinking that new place over on Main St." he nodded, and then walked upstairs into his and Aerith's room.

"I'm going to the twins! I'll be back before dinner!" I called. Once I was outside, I walked across the street to the twins' house. I walked right inside without knocking. "Hi Tifa."

"Hello, Naminé," the twins' mother smiled from the couch. In her hand, she held a Jane Austen novel. "Ventus is upstairs in his room."

"Uh, where's Roxas?"

"He's in his room. I made cookies. Want one?" Tifa asked.

"Sure. Thanks. Should I take a couple to the boys?"

"Go ahead." she replied, turning to her book.

I ran up the stairs. Roxas heard me and walked out of his room. He hugged me. "Hey Nami. Want to come in?" he asked. I shook my head. I passed him a cookie.

"Come see Ventus with me." I said, leading the way. I knocked on the door. "Ventus? Can we come in?"

"Sure," came the muffled response.

I pushed open the door. Ventus was laying face down on his bed. I bounced over and sat down on the bed. "Hey Ventus!"

"Mmmmmm..." he said. I lay down beside him with Roxas watching me. I reached beside me and tickled him. Ventus rolled onto his side so he was facing me. I handed him his cookie.

"What?" he asked.

"What I need a reason to come see my best friend, now? I wanted to tell you my mum is coming home Wednesday."

He looked at my expression. "How long has she been gone, now?"

"3 years." I said shifting my glance away. He just looked at me. Suddenly Roxas came up behind me.

"Then it's great that she's coming back. And just in time for your birthday, too."

"She remembers the two of you," I mentioned sitting up. Roxas sat on one side of me. Ventus sat up on the other side. "From when you guys fell out of the tree at my birthday party."

Roxas put his arm around my waist. Ventus glared at us. Suddenly Roxas kissed me, like _really_ kissed me. It felt wrong and gross having Ventus watching. I pushed him back.

"What?" Roxas cried. I turned away and he left the room. Ventus looked at me and started to say something. I stopped him with a look. Instead, he hugged me. It felt safe sitting there in Ventus's arms, like home. We sat there for a while like that. Then I left.

I rushed up to my room, past Kairi. She followed me.

"Nami? Are you okay?" she whispered. I broke down. Kairi crossed the room to me and wrapped her arms around me. I cried out the whole story to her. Shortly after, we heard Aerith's voice float upstairs.

"Hello Roxas. Yes, Naminé is in her room. Go on up."

Kairi ran across the room and stood in the doorway. Roxas reached the door.

"Hey squirt. Is Nami here?"

"Get lost, Roxas!"

"No, I need to talk to Naminé."

"You hurt her. You can't talk to her."

Kairi slammed the door in his face and turned back to me. I nodded. She opened it and left. Roxas walked in. He stopped in the middle of the room.

"Nami, I'm sorry. I reacted badly. I shouldn't have left. Baby, talk to me please. Baby please." Roxas begged. He stood a few steps away from me, forcing me to look at him. "Naminé, after I left I heard this thing. It was like: 'Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear.' Nam, I'm falling in love with you. When you smile, I melt. When we kissed, there were sparks. I don't want this to end, when it just started. Naminé Woods, I love you."

He walked towards me as I stood up. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that I was liked Ventus, and always had. So I told him half the truth.

"I love you too, Roxas." He closed the distance between us. I looked up into his eyes, so similar to his twin's and yet, so different. He leaned down and kissed me. Then he lifted me off the ground and twirled me around, mid-kiss.

Twenty minutes later, we were lying on my bed, just holding each other. I had my head on his chest. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Nami! I need to talk to -" Ventus stopped, once he saw me and Roxas on my bed, arms wrapped around each other. His face turned bright red. "Uh, never mind. I'm gonna leave now."

I jumped up and ran to Ventus. Grabbing his arm, I said, "No! Stay please."

Then Xion ran into the room. "Kairi called. I got here as fast as I could! What happened?" Then she paused looking around at Roxas, on my bed, and me with my hand on Ventus's arm. "Shit, I miss everything!"

I ran to her and hugged her. Then for the second time, I burst into tears. Ventus rushed towards us and put his arms around me. He pulled me towards the bed and sat down. Xion sat on my other side, with her arm around my waist.

Roxas walked around, pulled me out of the embrace and held me. I turned back to Xion. She pushed him aside and led me to Kairi's room. She turned to the boys. "Stay here."

"Tell me everything." she said. I explained what had happened at the twins' house, and then about how Roxas had said, he loved me and how I like Ventus. When I was done, she just hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Nami. I really am, but we have two guys sitting in your room waiting to talk to you. You need to tell them the truth."

"I can't." I whispered, miserably. She pulled me to my feet.

"Well, you have to tell them something. Who do you want to talk to first?"

"Ventus. Once I've talked to him I can talk to Roxas."

She nodded. "I'll tell Ven to come here. When you're done, come back and talk to Roxas." Xion walked out of the room.

I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. Ventus walked in. He sat across from me.

"Ventus? You said you needed to talk to me. Talk. I'm listening."

"I... Never mind. You wouldn't want to know anyways. I've got to go buy a black shirt for the dance. I'll see you tomorrow." he said, standing up. For the first time, I watched Ventus leave me there alone. It wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last time I would watch someone I cared about walk away. I held myself and cried. When I finally ran out of tears, I walked back to my room.

Opening the door, I saw Xion sitting on my bed, while Roxas stood at the window. I ran to Roxas and threw myself in his open arms. Xion shook her head and left quietly closing the door behind her. Roxas kissed me on the forehead.

"Are you okay, Baby? I was so worried."

"I'm better now." I turned my face up for a kiss. He leaned down to me just as the door was opened. We broke apart. My father stood in the doorway.

"Downstairs. Now." Nobody spoke as we walked to the kitchen. Dad broke the silence. "Naminé, you know the rules. No boys in your room with the door closed."

"I'm sorry, sir. It was my fault. I had to apologize to Naminé, and I guess I got carried away."

"Roxas, go home. And I expect to see you here before the two of you go out on a date. Alright?"

"Yes, sir. Nami, want a ride to school?"

"Uh, I have to pick up Xion."

"I'll have Ventus pick her up. See you tomorrow morning. Bye, Nami. Goodbye, sir." Roxas called as he closed the door.

"Naminé, what the hell is going on? Both of your clothes are a mess. What were you doing up there? Did you sleep together?"

"NO!" I cried. "Why would you even think that? I'm waiting till marriage. What kind of father are you?"

He just shook his head. "Aerith, is dinner ready?" Dad called.

"Just about. Naminé, can you set the table?" I walked into the dining room and started to help Kairi set the table.

The next morning Roxas was at the door around 8:00. He stepped inside.

"Good morning, Mr. Woods." he said, shaking my father's hand. Roxas walked over and kissed my cheek. "Morning, Nami."

"Hey Roxas. Goodbye, Daddy. I'll see you after school." Dad nodded. Roxas opened the passenger door of his Land Rover. I climbed in.

The usual twenty-minute drive seemed shorter. At the school, Roxas and I walked to my locker.

"Roxas, you can put your stuff in here if you want. I don't mind sharing my locker with my boyfriend." He kissed me.

"I'll move my stuff into your locker after school." I smiled. We walked together down the hall. Roxas grabbed my books and carried them. Once we were in the French room, Roxas put them down. After French, he walked me to math. I couldn't see Xion, but I went in anyway. Xion got there after the bell rang, and was out of the room right after she heard the bell. Ventus avoided me through science. Xion didn't even show up to gym.

After school, Roxas asked if I wanted to do something. When I said yes, he drove us towards the graveyard.

"What are we doing here, Roxas?" I followed him through the stones.

"I want to show you something. When I'm upset, or annoyed, or I just want to be alone, I come here." Finally Roxas stopped. I looked at the name on the stone. It was his dad's.

I hugged Roxas. "Just remember you're never alone. I'm here, sweetie." He smiled at me.

"I think my dad would be proud of me. He always liked having you around. I understand why, now that I'm older. Nami, you're special. And I'm not just saying that."

We drove in silence. Roxas parked in his driveway and walked me to my door. "I'll call you later. Love you." I kissed him. I walked inside. My father turned around.

AN: Here's chapter 3 of the story! It probably wont be over 10 chapters, so please share your ideas by using the review button below! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hello, Naminé. What took you so long getting home?" my father asked.

"I went out with Roxas."

"Are you sure that Roxas's the right guy for you?" he asked, trying to catch my eye.

I rolled my eyes. Kairi called me. She came downstairs with her math book.

"Nami, can you help me?" We worked through her homework together. Then the phone rang. I ran to get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Miss me?" Roxas asked.

"Always. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic tomorrow. I found this great spot for it."

"Sure. Do I get to know this great spot, by any chance?"

"Nope. It's gonna be a surprise." he laughed. "I'll see you at 11, tomorrow morning. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I said hanging up. "Dad, I'm going to have a picnic with Roxas tomorrow."

"Where?" he asked.

"I don't know. Roxas won't tell me. He wants it to be a surprise." I blushed. "You can ask him tomorrow when he comes to pick me up."

The phone rang again. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, yourself. It's Ventus," said the voice from the other end. "Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"Uh, I'm busy most of tomorrow. Roxas's taking me on a picnic."

"Is that all day, or what?"

"He's picking me up at 11."

"What about the few hours before 11?"

"I'm free."

"I'll be at your house at 9." he said hanging up.

I went to bed around 11 that night. The next morning I woke up to my door opening.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. It's your morning wake up call." Ventus called, sitting on my bed. He passed me a donut. "Mom baked these fresh this morning. Come on, get up! We only have a little bit of time together. Let's make it count."

Kairi skipped in. "Nami, Mum called. She said that her plane lands at 4 on Wednesday. Why are you still in bed? It's almost 10."

"What?" I yelled jumping up. "I need to get dressed!"

Kairi tossed me my new jean skirt and a light blue tank top. I ran to the bathroom. 10 minutes later, I was back in my room, fully dressed, teeth and hair brushed. Ventus checked me out. My face went bright pink.

"Looking good, Nami" he said, appreciatively. Ventus linked arms with me. We went out to the backyard and sat on the porch swing. "Nami, why are you going out with Roxas? Is it pity, or do you honestly like him?"

"I don't know. When I'm with him... It just feels right, like we belong together."

"How can you know you belong with him? You haven't been with that many people. How do you know it's not me you're supposed to be with?" Ventus whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "I don't know, Ventus. I really don't know." I shook my head. Ventus leaned forward, as if to kiss me.

"NAMINÉ! ROXAS'S HERE!" called Dad. I stood and walked inside, with Ventus trailing after me. When I saw Roxas, I sped towards him. He hugged me.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. Ventus walked out the door, across the street, without looking back at us once. Roxas took my hand, pulling me out the door. Instead of walking to his car, Roxas picked up his backpack. We walked down the street and through a couple of trees. There was a path, which led us to a huge field.

Roxas put down the backpack and turned to me. "Here we are."

"It's beautiful. How did you find this place?"

"I went for a run yesterday, after I dropped you off. I didn't know where I was going. Suddenly I was here." He turned to me. "When I got home, I called you."

He stepped closer to me. "Do you like my surprise?"

"I love it." He pulled out a blanket and spread it out.

"Sit down." I watched as he pulled out the food. We ate silently. When both of us were finished, Roxas stood up.

"Dance with me." he said.

"But there's no music." I told him.

"I have my iPod. Come on." I stood and put a headphone in. I reached my arms up around his neck as the first notes of _If I Was the One_ by Ruff Endz came on. I closed my eyes. We danced for a little while but then it started to rain. Roxas threw everything in his bag and we ran back towards his house.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to rain." he apologized.

"It's okay. That was fun. Thank you for a great picnic." I said. He noticed me shivering.

"Come on. Let's get you dried off." he said, leading me upstairs to his room.

Ventus stopped us. "What the hell happened? She's shaking. I thought you were smarter than that Roxas." he stormed. "Come on Nami. I have something you can put on till your clothes are dry."

Tifa walked out of her room. "Boys, leave her alone. Naminé, you can borrow something of mine. Come here." she said, pulling me to her room. She brought out track pants and a t-shirt. "Go clean up. I'll put your clothes in the dryer when you're done."

Once I was dressed in my borrowed clothes, I went to Roxas's room.

"Hey babe. Come on in. I'm sorry about that. Are you still cold?" I nodded. Roxas passed me one of his sweaters. "Here, wear this. It should warm you up. You should probably call your dad and tell him you're here, so he doesn't worry."

"Mhmm. Where's there a phone?"

"You can use my cell."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Ugh. Answering machine. Hi Daddy, It's Naminé. It started raining during the picnic so Marti is drying my clothes. I'll be home soon. Love you, bye."

I walked over to Roxas. He pulled me onto his lap and we just sat there looking out at the rain. His cell phone rang.

"Hello? Hi Xion. Ya, she's here. 1 second." He passed me the phone.

"Hi Xion. What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Not much. I'm just sitting here with Roxas."

"Cool. Wanna go to the mall later? You, me and the twins, I mean."

"Hold on. I'll ask Roxas." I covered the speaker. "Roxas, Xion wants to know if we want to go to the mall."

"If you want to, then sure we can go. Anything you want, babe."

"Kay. Xion? Not today. Maybe you and Ventus can go."

Roxas didn't even look when I stood up. "Sweetie? I'll be right back. I gotta tell Ventus to call Xion."

He didn't even look at me as I left. I pushed open Ventus's door. "Call Xion."

I walked back to Roxas's room. He was changing his shirt. "Uh, I'm back." He smiled at me.

"Can you toss me my shirt, babe? Thanks."

I walked closer. "No problem," I said. I reached my hand towards his. He took it and pulled me closer.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful, yet today?"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

"You're so beautiful." he kissed me.

Ventus knocked on the door. "Are you guys going to the mall?"

"No." Roxas replied. After Ventus left, he turned back to me. "Now where were we?"

I kissed him, and then pulled him to the bed. "I think we were heading this way. Yea. Definitely heading this way." Roxas sat down, pulling me on to his lap. We sat there, kissing for a while.

Shortly after, Tifa hollered for everyone to go downstairs. Roxas and I walked down after Ventus.

"Dinner's ready. Naminé, I called your father to tell him that I was keeping you for dinner. He's fine with it, as long as you're home by 10. I told him I'd make sure you are. Roxas, go set the table. Ventus, go make some juice. Naminé, you can get comfortable."

I sat between the twins. After dinner, Tifa gave me my clothes. "Sorry it took so long, Naminé. I was busy making dinner."

"It's fine. Thanks Tifa." I changed then gave Marti back her clothes. I ran up to Roxas's room to return his sweater. He handed it back to me.

"It looks better on you. Besides, it's not like we're never going to see each other again. Actually, I was thinking I might see you tomorrow?"

"I wish. I'm stuck going to church, then to Aerith's parents' house."

Roxas laughed. "That bad?"

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly. "I call Aerith a 'Step-monster' for a reason. I hate my family."

"I had been hoping you consider me as family but maybe not, if that's how you feel about them…" he whispered in my ear." Then again, if I was family then I couldn't do this or it would be really wrong."

Roxas picked me up and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he sat down. Suddenly his door was pushed open.

"Naminé... OHMYGOSH! Do you people have any idea that if I hadn't offered to come and tell Naminé that she's supposed to be home in 15 minutes, then Mom would have? Jeez!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Roxas said, all the blood draining out of his face. "If she saw us... God! Thanks, Ventus. I owe you." Ventus shook his head and left.

"Mmmmmm. No fair. I have to go out tomorrow when I'd rather be here with you. Life sucks." I kissed him one more time then started untangling myself from him. "I'll call you when I get home tomorrow. Bye..."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back onto his lap. Between kisses, he talked. "Call me... tonight... when you get in... that way... I know you're... home safely."

"Or you could walk me home and I'll call you later anyways?"

"That sounds like a better plan."

I got up pulling him after me. "Come on, lover. We better get me home or I'll be grounded for life."

We walked out the door and across the street. I opened my door. "DAD! I'M HERE! I JUST HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO ROXAS!"

Roxas came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"Why do we have to say goodbye? Why not hello?" he murmured. "I wish we could be together all the time."

"Even at night?" I whispered back. I felt his lips on my neck.

"Even at night, even if it was in separate beds. We would never have to say goodbye." He turned me around in his arms. His lips were warm compared to the cold air outside. I tried to pull away but he just held me there.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"Don't say goodbye. Just goodnight."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too. Night, Baby."

I hurried inside. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Aerith. I'd better get to bed so I can get up for church."

My father cleared his throat. I turned around. "Naminé, Aerith and I have to talk to you. We're worried that you and Roxas are moving into this relationship a little fast. Maybe you should slow it down a bit."

I stared at them blankly. "What?"

"You know... date other people. We think you're getting a little too serious for a relationship that's only been going on for a couple of days."

I blushed. Clearly, the adults hadn't realized that I had kissed both of the twins a few times. Especially Roxas.

Aerith noticed my discomfort. She touched my father's arm.

"Cloud, I'm sure that Naminé knows what she's doing. We should trust her judgment. Naminé, you can go on upstairs if you want. Would you like me to help you get out an outfit to wear to my parents?"

I could see how hard she was trying. "Sure. Thanks, Aerith. I'll be in my room."

I hurried up to Kairi's room. She was sitting on her bed in the dark. I didn't dare to turn on the light because I knew how moody she could be about it.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I should have been back sooner. But, he kissed me. Like with tongue and everything. Still, it's not an excuse. I'm sorry, Kai."

Kairi turned to look at me. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying. She looked from Roxas's sweater up to my eyes. I walked towards her.

"Kai, what's wrong?"

"Nami, what if Mum doesn't recognize me? What if she rejects me?" She burst into tears.

"Oh, honey. How could anyone reject you?" I held her as she cried. Eventually she fell asleep. I walked back to my room. Aerith was sitting on my bed.

"I saw you with Kairi. You'll be a wonderful mother one day, if you have children. I couldn't bring myself to go in there and comfort her. I'm so ashamed of myself."

She hugged me. "I'm sorry Naminé. I can't take your mother's place and try to erase her. I couldn't do that to you girls. Now, I'm going to bed. Good night Naminé."

I went through my nightly routine in shock. Finally, I was free to call Roxas. As I dialed, I thought about what my father had said.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me, Nami."

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?"

"Nothing. Uh, Roxas, do you think we're moving too fast?"

He paused. "No. Wait. What do you mean, too fast? Like you wanna move slower, or what?"

"No. That's not it. I was just asking because my dad thinks that we are." I stuttered.

He laughed. "Babe, don't worry about it. I'm kidding. I won't push you into things you're not ready for. I promise."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired. I should probably just go to bed."

"Alright. Have a nice time tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." I hung up. "Oh, Granny. It's a good thing you're not here. I've gotten myself into a big mess, and I don't know how to get out of it. Gran, I need help."

I fell asleep quickly.

"Naminé Ann Woods! Look at you. You're so big, I almost didn't recognize you." There in front of my bed stood a woman who looked about 30 or 40, but had the voice of my dead 80-year-old grandmother.

"Granny? But... you're not alive! I was at the funeral!"

She smirked. "I know. Do you honestly think I could look this good alive? Come on, Naminé. I thought you were smarter than that."

"Granny, I need advice. Mum is in England still. I didn't know what to say."

"Dear, sweet, innocent girl. I know. I'm here now. Naminé, you need to follow your heart. Your head may say you like one thing but in the end, it's your heart that matters. I love you, Naminé but you need to figure this out yourself. Just take life one day at a time." With that, she was gone. I was shaken awake by Katherine.

"Naminé? Are you okay? You were screaming 'Granny'.

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's fine, dear. Are you sure you're okay? I could stay here until you fall asleep if you'd like."

"Its okay, Aerith. You can go back to bed. I'll be fine, now."

**AN:** Hey guys! I know that it has been a few days but my friends won't stop bugging me about posting, so i decided to post. I would have had it done on Wednesday but midterms are coming up, and i've been a little busy. So, until next time! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, after church I called Roxas. He answered on the first ring. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Ya, everything's fine. Why?"

"I thought you had to go to Aerith's parents' house."

"I'm calling you from their backyard. Roxas, I'm kind of freaked out."

"Then why are you still there? You don't have to stay where you don't feel safe."

"It's not Aerith, or her parents. It's this dream I had last night. After my Granny died, every night I would talk out loud, as if she could hear me. I stopped but… last night I did it again. She showed up in my room. She told me to follow my heart, and then she disappeared. Aerith woke me up because I started screaming."

"Wow. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to tell you. Demons? Sure, why not? Monsters? We've all been there. Dead grandmothers? Now that's a new one."

"Roxas, I'm not joking. She was there. I'm not crazy, Roxas!"

"I know. I believe you. Look, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He hung up before I could even say goodbye. I put my phone away. Kairi came tearing out of the house in tears.

"It's Grandpa." With those words she collapsed on the ground. I shook her.

"Kai. Kairi! What's wrong with Grandpa? Kai!" I cried. Our father came out.

"Nam, I'm so sorry. Your grandfather just had a stroke. Naminé, you should probably call your Mum for details."

Before he had finished speaking I was dialing. "Mum! Answer your bloody phone! Mum! How's Grandfather? Is he okay?"

"Naminé, give your father the phone, please... Naminé, now!" I passed him the phone. He took it out of earshot of us. Finally he hung up and walked back.

"Girls, your grandfather is fine. They ran some tests and it turned out it was a minor heart attack, not a stroke. He'll recover quickly. Your mother isn't a doctor. Don't worry. He'll fully recover." With that, he went back inside. Aerith came out.

"Are you okay, girls? I'm sure that was quite a scare."

"Uh, we're fine, Aerith. Thanks." I nodded. Kairi just sat there, not even noticing Aerith. Aerith nodded and went inside. I turned to Kairi.

"That was really rude. You should have said something to her. Kairi! Look at me when I'm talking to you. Kairi!"

I glared at her. She walked away without a backward. I stood there shaking. My father came back outside.

"Sorry. I forgot to give your cell back. You okay?" I nodded and he went back in. I called Roxas again.

"Hello?"

"Hi." I whispered.

Immediately Roxas picked up on my tone. "Are you alright?"

"Not at all. Can you come pick me up?" I asked. There was a pause and some words I couldn't understand. Finally Roxas responded.

"I'm on my way." He hung up. I walked inside, said goodbye and grabbed my sweater. I sat on the porch, waiting.

Then, Roxas's car pulled up. I ran down the driveway and climbed into his car. He looked at me once. He drove to the cemetery where my Granny had been buried. I started crying softly. Roxas held me while I cried. We sat there for a long while.

I got out of the car and walked through the graveyard. I stopped in front of my Granny's. Roxas stood beside the car, watching me. Eventually Roxas drove us home.

**AN:** Sorry for the short chapter! Theres only a few more left thouugh! Thanks to all the reviewers, your opinions are definitely appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

At school, over the next few days, Roxas and I spent every moment we could together. Xion and Ventus avoided me the whole time. Finally, it was Wednesday. Roxas drove me home.

"Baby, do you want me to go with you to the airport?"

I looked at him. "Please. I don't know how I'm going to get through this."

Just then Xion and Ventus pulled up. "Come on Nami! Get Kairi! Your mom's flight lands in less than an hour!" called Xion.

Roxas turned to me. "Go ahead. I'll see you when you get back." I kissed him, grabbed my bag and ran inside.

"Kairi! Come on! We've got to go to the airport!" I yelled, dropping my backpack in my room. I pushed her door open.

Kairi was lying on her bed, staring wide-eyed at me and she wasn't alone. Sora, the guy whose pool Xion and I had been in just days earlier, was lying beside her, with his hand on her waist.

"OHMYGOSH! Kairi! Sora, leave. Kai, we'll talk about this later. Xion and Ventus are waiting in the car. Let's go!" They followed me without commenting. Sora walked with us to the car. He kissed Kairi, said goodbye and left.

I sat up front beside Ventus. Xion turned to Kairi. "What the hell was Sora doing with you?"

"Nothing. He was about to do something, except Nami interrupted us." she snapped back.

"Like hell! One of his hands was in your shirt, and the other was almost in your skirt. You were raised better than that!"

Kairi glared at me. The phrase 'If looks could kill….' came to mind.

Ventus looked at Kairi in the mirror. "Sweetie, listen to me please?"

"What, Ventus?"

"Sora is bad news. He has a new girl every day. If he hurts you, then he will have to answer to me. It's your choice if you want to take that chance."

Kairi looked out the window. "I know the rumors, but they're not true."

"How do you know? Did he say that because if he did I will personally kick his ass." said Xion.

"No. I know they're not true because he's been with me every day for the past 2 years. He didn't want to get made fun of so we think of a name every day for him to tell you guys. We're in love."

"Kairi, you're 16! You don't know what love is!" I yelled.

Kairi looked at me pleadingly. "Nami, can we just talk about this later? We're almost there."

Ventus pulled into the airport.

"We need to find a parking space." he said. Then he pulled into the first open one. The four of us walked together, none of us touching. We waited for about 15 minutes. Finally we saw a woman rushing towards us. She looked so much like me that I was startled.

"Naminé! Kairi! Darlings!" she cried. I ran towards her, barely even realizing what I was doing.

"Mummy!" I yelled, hugging her. "Oh, Mum, I missed you so much!"

The others made their way through the crowd. Kairi stepped forward, her expression guarded. I knew how she felt. Our mother had just picked up and left before Kairi's graduation. She felt betrayed by her own mother. Mum turned to Kairi.

"Oh, my Kairi! You've grown so much. You remind me of your aunt, Theresa. She was always so beautiful. My beautiful little girls.

"And you must be Xion and little Ventus. Naminé's told me so much about you two. Thank you for taking such good care of my girls." She said, shaking their hands.

I put my arm around her. Kairi linked arms with her. Ventus put his arm around Kairi's shoulders. Xion grabbed my arm. We walked through the airport linked togther.

Xion sat up front with Ventus this time. Kairi sat on one side, Mum sat in the middle and I sat on the other side, behind Xion. Instead of going home, Ventus drove us to the recreation centre.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. "HEY!"

Ventus held me still while Xion blindfolded me.

"Where are we going? LET GO!" I hollered, as I was led through some doors. Finally we stopped. "What's going on?"

I stopped talking when I felt lips on mine. "Hey Babe." whispered Roxas. He untied the blindfold. Suddenly everything was bright.

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. All my family and my friends stood in front of me.

Roxas kissed me again. "Surprised?"

"Very! Who planned this?"

"Kairi, Xion and Ventus. I wasn't allowed to know about anything until you left for the airport, just in case I told you."

"Aw, you guys...Thank you!" I hugged Xion, then Ventus and lastly Kairi.

Xion smiled. "We knew you've been having a hard time and decided you needed a party. Besides you birthday is Saturday so we had the perfect reason."

I made my way through everyone with Roxas by my side. When I finally got back to Ventus, Roxas left, nodding at Ventus. Ventus led me out of the room. I followed glancing at Xion.

Finally Ventus stopped and turned back to me. Then, he kissed me.

My knees went weak. If Ventus hadn't caught me, I probably would have hit the floor. I just stared at him.

"Why now?" I asked. "Why now, when I'm finally happy? Tell me."

"Because I love you, and I can't stand watching you with him without you knowing how I felt." He rubbed my arm, leaving me shaking. "Xion has been telling me to tell you. I need to know if you feel the same way as I do. If you don't, I'll never bring it up again. But if you do then I'll fight for you."

"I did." I whispered almost too low to hear. "But I'm with Roxas now, and I love him. I'm sorry."

"No!" he cried sharply. "Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. Be with me, not him." He kissed me, long and hard.

"What the hell? Naminé, what is going on here?" Roxas yelled.

I pushed Ventus away. I whirled around. "Roxas! It's not what you think!"

"No? It's not my brother and my girlfriend making out. Huh, Naminé?" he snapped, sounding hurt. "I told you I loved you. Were you just dating me till you could find someone better? Or were you dating me out of pity? What was it, Naminé? Why did you go out with me?"

"I... I... Roxas-"

"She wanted me, and you were the next best thing." Ventus voice cut through the air, smugly.

"Naminé?" Roxas whispered, sounding pained. Then he turned and walked away. Ventus laughed. He turned to face me, clapping.

"Congratulations, Nami. You've managed to start a relationship with me and break my brother's heart in one move. Even I couldn't do that. Bravo." Ventus said. He stepped towards me. "Well I guess this means that we can go to homecoming together. I'll pick you up at 7."

For the second time in my life, Ventus left me when I needed him. I sat down in the middle of the hallway and cried. I cried for Roxas, for his pain and my own.

I made it through the next two days. On the outside I seemed the same, but only I knew the truth. On the inside, I was hollow. When I lost Roxas, everything I'd had left. Ventus picked me up at seven the night of the dance. He took me out to dinner, and then we met up with Xion and Riku.

Xion wouldn't look at me. So finally I cornered her.

"Xion, what's up? You won't look at me. You've been distant. What's wrong?"

"It's my fault." she whispered. "Everything."

"I'm confused. What did you do?"

"I found out that Roxas liked you. I was lonely and Ventus was there for me. He was … my first, you know. Then he was going to leave me. I needed someone so I told him about Roxas liking you. He made me convince Roxas to ask you out.

"The next step was finding out if you liked Ventus. Then Ventus had to play on that feeling. Finally Ventus had to lead you out in the hall. I told Roxas that you were looking for him. The rest you know. I'm so sorry Naminé. I understand if you never talk to me again."

I just looked at her. She had always seemed the strong one but really she was weak. "Xion, I forgive you. The problem is Ventus has booked a room at a hotel, and I'm stuck being with him. Please help me, Xion. I'm in love with Roxas."

"I have a plan." Xion smirked.

**AN:** Hey guys! So theres some heavy story progression cause the next chapter is the last. There may be an epilogue, if you want it. Let me know! Thanks to all my reviewers by the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Nami, dance with me." Ventus smiled. I stood and took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor. We started slow dancing. I noticed Kairi watching me.

"Ready to ditch this dance?" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head. Ventus sighed, annoyed. He twirled me in a circle then pulled me close again. "Please, babe? I can't wait much longer to be with you. I need you."

"I know what you mean" I replied. "But I need to wait till Kairi stops checking on me every 2 minutes."

"Alright. But then we're leaving, right?"

I nodded. He leaned down and kissed me. Kairi turned away quickly, embarrassed. "That should keep her from checking." he murmured. I followed Ventus off the floor. Xion shook her head at me. I pulled Ventus arm.

"One more dance?" I asked. "Remember, we have all night to be together. I told my parents that I'm spending the night at Xion's."

"Fine. But this is the last one, right?" When I nodded, he let me pull him back to the dance floor. He kissed me again, right there in the middle of the dance floor. His lips were on mine when I saw Roxas. Roxas took one glance at me and started walking to the exit. Xion ran to him and stopped him. She started talking fast, explaining that I was just trying to buy time until he had gotten here.

Finally, Roxas looked back over at me. He started towards me and Ventus. I stepped back. "Roxas!"

He nodded then drew his fist back and punched Ventus. Ventus hit the floor with a _thud_. Within seconds he was back up, punching Roxas in the gut then kneeing him in the face. Roxas fell. Blood covered his face.

"Roxas!" I cried, horrified.

Ventus grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I hurried along. Xion blocked his way.

"I told them everything. I'm sick of you ruining everyone's lives and using me to help you. If I had realized what was going on sooner I would have stopped you. I tried to stop you." she yelled. This was the pause I needed. I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Ventus, I did like you at one point, but that was before I got to know Roxas. He was sweet, and he cared about me. I fell in love with him. I'm sorry but I can't go with you. Goodbye, Ventus." I said.

I turned, but Roxas was gone. For the second time, I'd lost him, and this time it was all Ventus' fault. I went to Xion's that night. She told me everything that happened with her and Ventus, and what he had done. We tried calling Roxas but he wasn't answering his cell. I tried his house number. Tifa answered. I asked for him but Tifa told me that he wasn't home just yet, and he should be in soon.

The next day Xion came to my house. We painted our nails and when we got bored of doing nothing, went to the mall. After a long day at the mall we got back to my house. We walked through the front door.

Sitting in the kitchen, with my father and Aerith was Tifa. Her eyes were puffy and she was upset. Beside her was Ventus.

Tifa spoke first. "Naminé, I need your help. Roxas wasn't planning on going out last night. He came to me and told me that he had to see you. He didn't come home last night, or today. Ventus and I have looked everywhere we could think of but we couldn't find him. Please help me find my baby."

I fainted.

The next thing I remember was hearing Xion yelling for everyone to give me some space. I opened my eyes.

"Please tell me that was a dream."

"No. I'm sorry Naminé. Roxas is missing. Nobody has seen or heard from him since the dance last night. Something might have happened to him." Xion pulled me off the floor. She led me to a chair. "Did he have a secret place? Somewhere no one else knew about?"

"Kind of. When he needed to be away from everyone else he'd go to his dad's grave."

Tifa looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

While everyone else headed to the graveyard, Xion and I walked to the beautiful field that Roxas and I had gone to. I sat in the grass and cried.

"What if he got hurt? What if someone attacked him? If he got hurt because he was trying to protect me... I'll kill somebody. He has to be alright. He has to. It's my fault he's missing! It's all my fault." I cried. Xion sat beside me with her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry, Nami. If I hadn't helped Ventus this wouldn't have happened. It's my fault."

"No. If I hadn't let Ventus kiss me then Roxas wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place."

"If I hadn't believed Ventus in the first place then I might have saved you from blaming yourselves." said a familiar voice.

"Roxas!" I gasped, scrambling to my feet. "I was so worried."

"I know. I saw you pass out. I heard everything. I called my mom and told her that I'd be home soon. Not long after I saw you two heading this way."

Xion looked at him. "Where the hell did you disappear to?"

"Just like Naminé figured, I'd gone to my dad's grave. I told him everything. I guess I fell asleep there. I woke up and started heading home then I noticed my mom in Naminé's kitchen. I walked over that way but didn't knock or go inside. Naminé fainted then everyone started to go looking for me. I followed you here and heard you blaming yourselves for my stupidity."

"Alright, now that we've solved that. I'm going back to Nami's to shower. Later."

We watched her walk away. I turned back to Roxas. He ignored me when I walked towards him. I turned and walked home.

I went home. After a shower, I felt much better. I put on my pajamas and Xion braided my hair.

The doorbell rang and Aerith's voice floated upstairs.

"Hello Roxas. You gave us quite a scare earlier. How are you? ... Where's Naminé? I think she's in her room with Xion. If you go in, make sure the door is open. Alright. Go on upstairs... Remember, door open." Aerith added firmly.

Then there were footsteps coming up the stairs, and a knock on the door. Xion walked over and answered it.

"Hey Roxas. Come on in." She smiled and left the room.

He followed her in. "Hi Nami."

I looked up at him. "Hello Roxas." I responded, in a low even voice. I stood.

"Roxas, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to. Honestly. You're the best thing that I've ever had. And I know I have no right to ask for it, but I'd like a second chance to get things right."

He closed the distance. "Why didn't you say so before?" He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you, Roxas, more than anything. More than life itself even."

"Nami, I've always loved you, and I always will."

We stood there kissing until my father showed up. I was standing on my tiptoes and Roxas had his arms around me lifting me up to his lips. It must have been quite a sight because my father simply shook his head and walked away.

**AN: **Well, here's the last chapter. An epilogue might be added, depending on the response to the chapter. Review please!


	8. Epilogue

**8 Months Later**

Roxas and I still have a happy relationship. We graduate next month.

Xion and Riku started dating after homecoming. They're still together.

Ventus met a girl at his job. They're expecting twins.

As for me, I'm just taking it day by day.

In the fall, Roxas and I look forward to going to Stanford. Xion will be attending York with Riku. Ventus, on the other hand will be going to community college and working two jobs to pay his rent.

It's a nice sunny Saturday. The last free Saturday until after we graduate, due to finals.

"Hey there!" called Roxas.

"Hey, yourself." I replied, walking up to him.

"Come sit down. Enjoy our meadow. Who knows when we'll be back? Remember everything that happened here?"

"How could I not? We had our first date here, and our first fight. Everything important happened here."

"Exactly. This was why I decided that we should add one more event."

"What do you mean? Roxas, you know I hate surprises. What's going on?

Roxas stood pulling me with him. Then he got down on one knee. "Naminé Woods, I have loved you forever. We belong together. Will you marry me?"

"OHMYGOSH! YES! YES!" He put the most beautiful ring that I'd ever seen on my finger. I kissed him.

"I love you, Nami."

"I love you too, Roxas. More than anything"


End file.
